Uric acid is the result of the oxidation of xanthine. Disorders of uric acid metabolism include, but are not limited to, polycythemia, myeloid metaplasia, gout, a recurrent gout attack, gouty arthritis, hyperuricemia, hypertension, a cardiovascular disease, coronary heart disease, Lesch-Nyhan syndrome, Kelley-Seegmiller syndrome, kidney disease, kidney stones, kidney failure, joint inflammation, arthritis, urolithiasis, plumbism, hyperparathyroidism, psoriasis or sarcoidosis.